Camp Wanaweave
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Spirits roam Camp Wanaweave in order to get what they want. Can the counselors and children help the spirits or will they be killed before they can?  Enjoy.
1. Becoming Ghosts

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A friend of mine made this a few years ago and I just fixed some errors in it. I didn't make this but I found it really good, even if it isn't very detailed or long. Here's the first part. It's really short but oh well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Camp Wanaweave**

Part 1: Becoming Ghosts

There were two little girls who had gone to camp at Camp Wanaweave. Their names were Taki and Ivy. They had ghost-white skin, black hair, and were about 5 feet tall. The girls had gone to camp because their mom had forced them to go.

So they went but they were always picked on by the guys at the camp. No matter how much they told the counselors, they would just ignore the two girls.

Then one day the girls got killed in the lake while the counselor who was supposed to be watching went away for a while to get something to eat. The girls went swimming just as the guys all jumped in the lake.

The guys started to bully the girls there.

Taki had shouted, "Leave me and my sister alone!"

The guys grabbed them and dunked their heads under the water, not knowing that they did it for a long period of time. The bullies thought that the girls were playing dead when their bodies started floating. Then one of the bullies realized that they had killed them.

The guys swam out to where the water was deep and tied the two girls down to the bottom. Then the guys, later that night, got nets and steaks to make sure that their bodies would not float back to the surface. They went out to the spot that they had tied them down in the lake. Two guys went down at a time to make sure the net was secured. Now each year that the camp is occupied, the girls have killed the camp counselors.


	2. One Year Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's part two for you. It's longer than the first part so hopefully it'll be more interesting. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: One Year Later

It was the first day of camp after the year Taki and Ivy died. The camp had the same counselors but not the same kids they had from last year. There were about six counselors. Their names were Tom, Jerry, Sarah, Michele, Carlito, and Marry. They were there to watch over the kids and to make sure that no harm would come to them.

The kids all lined up in order to see which counselor they would get paired with. The kids were finally all paired up with their counselors after a few minutes of sorting things out. They went to their rooms because it was already nightfall. The kids headed toward their cabins. The counselors lead the kids into their cabins and then went to theirs.

Tom had stayed up because he had insomnia and was out in the woods when he heard footsteps behind him in the woods. Tom looked in back of him but nobody was there. Then when he looked forward he saw two girls walking toward the lake.

Tom said, "You girls need to go back to bed now before you guys get in trouble."

They just seemed to ignore Tom, like he wasn't even there. They finally turned around but they had no eyes and all you could see were sockets with blood dripping from the eye sockets down the face. Tom looked at them as though he was going crazy. The twins started to walk towards Tom. Tom just stood there like a tree stump.

Ivy said, "We just want to play with you."

Tom started running back to his cabin but the doors were locked and he had no key to get inside. He looked and saw the twins emerge from the woods.

They pointed at him and said, "Why don't you want to play with us?"

Tom was now cornered by both Taki and Ivy. Tom tried to hit one of them, but when he hit Taki it didn't seem to affect her. Tom could feel her skin, the horrible feeling of a rotting corpse.

The twin then lifted Tom up and threw him through the door, and then Ivy took a glass shard and sliced him across his chest. The other one took a knife from the kitchen.

She grabbed his leg and said, "This is how it feels to be me."

Taki then sliced his Achilles tenants. Tom screamed in pain from what had just happened. The girl then sliced his stomach open and hung him by his intestines outside his own window. The girls then wrote with the guys blood on the walls: If you want this to stop you need to let us go to sleep.


	3. The Next Day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the third part. It's in my opinion the best part of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. If you have, please leave a review and tell me. Even if you didn't like it, let me know what it was you didn't like. Anyway, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: The Next Day

It was 10 AM the next day before any of the other counselors realized that Tom had been mutilated. Jerry, Tom's friend, was the first to discover what had happened and told the other counselors to keep away from Tom's cabin. They had no phones so they couldn't call the police. The car also had flat tires because it had not been used in a long time.

At breakfast, the counselors were talking about whom would have done this to Tom and what was that message on the wall. The kids knew nothing of what had happened to Tom because the counselors did not say anything to them.

The kids went outside for the barbecue Wednesday. Jerry started cooking burgers on the grill while the counselors were watching the kids. When it was time to eat it was about 7 PM and it was almost dark. The kids were served their food and were sent to bed after that.

Sarah had watch duty of the coals for the night and was not excited about it because of what happened to Tom. Sarah pulled up a chair and watched the coals die down. Then she heard two little girls' voices saying, "We need somebody to find our bodies in the deep."

Sarah said, "Nice try, Michele," until she had turned around to see who it was. Then she saw two white-skinned, jet black haired girls pointing at the lake. The two ghosts then lifted their heads up and Sarah had seen what Tom had seen the night before. Taki grabbed Sarah by the head and slammed her against the hot coals on the grill. The whole side of Sarah's face had burn marks from the grill. The other one had a pairing knife in her hands and stabbed Sarah in her stomach five times. Taki then put blazing hot coals inside Sarah's stomach where she had been stabbed. They then carved a message saying that if you search the lake you will find what you seek to put us to sleep.

Jerry decided to check up on Sarah to see if she was okay. When he got there he saw only two shadowy figures walking into the woods. Then he saw Sarah's tortured body. He then ran into the woods to see if he could see the two figures who had done it. He only saw one and not the other, so he started to look around to see if he could see the other.

All of the sudden, Ivy had hit Jerry in the back with an axe and as the axe hit him in the back you could hear the snapping of the back bone. Then blood started oozing out of him. Taki then picked him up and threw him onto a branch where he was impaled and the blood trickled down the branch slowly. He started to struggle for breath for his lungs had been pierced.

The twins had blood on their feet so when they left they left footprints of where they had been, but before they left the woods they carved on the trees: "Only the children can get from the lake and let me go to eternal sleep."


	4. The Final Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here's the final part. I think it wraps up the story nicely. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4: The Final Chapter

There were only two counselors left to protect the children from the twins. So the counselors, early in the morning, followed the foot prints of blood and read the carvings in the trees left by the twins. The counselors then split up. Michele went to get the children to go down by the lake and find the body. Carlito went to find the killers. He first went to his cabin to get his gun when he saw the two little girls.

He chased after them with his gun. He shot one of them but it does nothing but wound them. Then Ivy took out a razor blade and threw it at Carlito. It hit Carlito in his forehead and he started bleeding. Taki held down Carlito while Ivy put razor blades under his fingernails and then twisted the blades while still under the nail. Gawps of blood started to pour out of his fingers. They took a razor blade, put it in his mouth, and made him bite down on it. Blood started to ooze out of his mouth slowly. They slit his neck and nailed him down to the ground so that he would bleed out in a painful way.

Michele and the camp kids went swimming in the deep part of the water looking for the twins' skeletons so they could put them to eternal sleep. Marry was the lifeguard watching from the shore of the beach for the two little girls. Marry was holding a harpoon gun in her hand, waiting for them to pop out of the woods.

One of the twins said, "Why do lifeguards not care about saving peoples' lives?"

"We save peoples' lives all the time. It is unfortunate that you died like you did. But honestly, why would you kill somebody to get back at them?"

"The life guard was not watching me when I got put to my watery grave," said the other twin as she emerged from the bushes. Marry then shot Ivy in the head but Ivy just pulled it out of her head like nothing had happened. The harpoon was covered in blood. Ivy ran up to Marry, and then severed Marry's head with the harpoon. Marry was bleeding and was trying to pull out the harpoon but it didn't work.

You could hear the flesh scrape off the pole as it was being pulled out by Taki. They lifted Marry up and then, as the harpoon pierced Marry's chest, you could hear the rib bones start to crack. Blood started to pour out in buckets. They left the harpoon in Marry and threw her into the lake.

Taki tried going into the lake but it somehow was some sort of weakness; they could not cross water. So they grabbed the harpoon gun and loaded it and shot at them but when they shot it didn't hit the children. It stopped right when it was about to hit them. Taki and Ivy were only aiming at Sarah.

One child finally got the bodies and said, "Now we can have them go to eternal rest."

When the bodies were discovered the twins said, "Thank you for freeing us and letting our spirits rest in peace." As the bodies were brought to shore, the twins' spirits were sent to either Heaven or Hell, and Camp Wanaweave was now safe to stay the summer at.


End file.
